A Life Without Danger
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which Harry is cocky and arrogant, Hermione is Muggle-born and has an older sister who thinks she's a freak, and Draco befriends Hermione and tells her about the Wizarding World. Sound familiar? That's because it's just like the lives of James Potter, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. Who says history can't repeat? NO VOLDEMORT! Harmony One-sided Dramione CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JKR.

A five year old Hermione Jean Granger giggled as she and her older sister, Hadley Jane Granger, chased each other around in a meadow near their house. Hermione had brown bush-like hair and brown eyes, while her sister had straight blond hair and brown eyes.

Then it happened. Hermione tripped over a tree stump and was about to crash into a tree when she didn't. She flew. Well, more like levitated. Hadley stood their with her mouth wide open.

Hermione finally came down, landing gracefully on her feet. Hadley looked at her for a little longer and finally screamed and ran away. Hermione was a bit hurt by her sister's reaction, but was happy it finally gave her an excuse to say this, "She's gone, you can come out now."

A pale boy with light blond hair and gray eyes came out from behind a nearby tree. "How long have you known I was there?" he asked.

"Since last week," Hermione answered.

"How did you know?" the boy asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "It was almost as if I sensed you there. Like you have something about you that I've never noticed about anyone."

"You're a witch," the boy said very suddenly.

Hermione frowned at him. "If you're going to be rude-"

"No, it's okay!" the boy said quickly. "I'm a wizard!"

This interested Hermione. "Tell me more."

The boy spent about two hours telling Hermione about the world he came from, the magical world. Hermione was a very good audience, asking the right questions, gasping at the right parts. Finally, Hermione had to go home.

"Wait!" the boy called out to her. "I didn't catch your name!"

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione called back. "You?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

 **Yeah, I know. Crappy chapter. It'll get better, promise.**


	2. Acceptance Letter

All right, here's something I've never done before:

TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS!

 **jennyfur88: I hope I can keep your interest. I try not to make my stories boring, but it's kinda hard.**

 **Guest: Without the war, I think Harry's demeanor might have changed and that he would've taken more after James rather than Lily. I also have a theory that Emma Granger's mother was a witch (though she never knew, as her mother kept it a secret) and apart of the Order of the Pheonix. She died in the war and that left Emma heartbroken so she didn't have kids until a year later (when Hermione was born). But without the war, Emma had Hermione's older sister then Hermione a year later. It really depends on my mood whether I have Hermione forgive Draco. I don't really think it's the fact that he called her a Mudblood that Severus and Lily stopped talking. I think that it was because Severus became a Death Eater. But let's just say Severus never apologized to Lily and the two never talked again.**

 **faizanightshade: Here you go!**

Hermione was very happy that she had befriended Draco. They spent time talking about the Wizarding World. The two were inseparable, and often talked under a big oak tree.

"Why do you spend so much time with that freak?" Hadley asked her younger sister about a year after Hermione had met Draco.

Hermione frowned at her sister. "Hadley, that wasn't very nice," she chided softly. "Draco isn't a freak."

Hadley glared at the brown haired girl. "Yes he is!" she yelled. "And your just like him!" With that, Hadley ran back to the Granger household.

Hermione was hurt by her sister's words. Was she really a freak to Hadley? Hermione loved her sister dearly and her words felt like a punch in the stomach. A tear escaped Hermione's eyes.

"Don't cry over her," a familiar voice soothed. Hermione turned around- it was Draco. "She's just jealous because you're a great witch and she's an ordinary Muggle." Draco wiped the tear from Hermione's cheek.

"That's not very nice, Draco," she chided lightly.

Draco shrugged. "Just saying," he said innocently.

Hermione giggled. Of course Draco could make her feel better. He was her only friend in this world. The only one she could really talk to. But what Hermione didn't know was that she meant the same to Draco, maybe even more.

 _5 Years Later_

"I GOT IT!" an eleven year old Hermione Granger screamed running around the Granger household, clutching a piece of paper. "I GOT IT!"

"What did you get, dear?" Emma Granger asked her youngest daughter.

"My letter, Mum!" Hermione said excitedly. "I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" To say Hermione was excited was an understatement. Draco had gotten his letter a few weeks ago, leaving Hermione nervously awaiting her letter.

"That's excellent dear!" Emma said to her daughter. "Why don't you go tell Draco?"

Hermione nodded and ran off to the meadow where she and Draco usually met everyday. "DRACO!" she screamed when she saw him.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Draco with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione couldn't stop beaming. "I got my letter," she said, holding in her excitement. "And I've been accepted!"

Draco grinned. "That's great, Hermione," he said happy for his friend. Hermione squealed again and gave Draco a bone-crushing hug.

The next day, Hermione got a visit from the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagal. Professor McGonagal told her everything from how to get her Muggle-Born school funding to how to get on the platform. Hermione rather liked the professor. She seemed like a very good teacher.

Hermione and Draco met under their oak tree later that day. "I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow," he promised. "And I'm paying for everything," he insisted before Hermione could decline.

Hermione just pouted, making Draco laugh.


	3. Diagon Alley

**I forgot to mention, there's a chance that there will be Weasley bashing. But since Harry's not The Chosen One, I can't really bash Dumbledore, now can I? Don't worry twin lovers, Fred and George are absolutely safe (I love them)! And so are Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and (probably) Percy. Beware Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva fans though.**

 **Time to answer reviews!**

 **MythStar Black Dragon: They are!**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I'm planning something a little different for Draco and Hermione. ;)**

Draco brought Hermione to Diagon Alley the next day like he promised. He and Hermione bought all of their school supplies except for their textbooks.

"Complete rubbish," Draco muttered angrily.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"First years aren't allowed to have brooms!" Draco ranted. "I can fly a broom just bloody fine!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco, you can't," she said.

"Mione, it was ONE time!" Draco argued.

"One time I almost died, Draco dear," Hermione retorted. "It's _your_ fault I'm afraid of heights."

Draco brought Hermione to Flourish and Blott's Bookstore and she was practically drooling at the sight of all the books in the store. She quickly snapped out of her trance and she and her blond friend bought the necessary books for Hogwarts.

"Draco, you go off to that Quidditch store I know you want to go to," Hermione told him once they had purchased their books. "I want to know everything I can about magic."

Draco tried to protest, but he knew he couldn't win. He could never win an argument with Hermione, it just wasn't possible. "Fine," he agreed. "But take 20 Galleons, use it to buy a book you like." Draco pressed the Galleons into her hand.

Hermione smiled and waved as Draco exited the store.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione exited the store with about six books in one hand. Because she had a stack of books blocking her face (because her cauldron was full), Hermione couldn't see where she was going. So she didn't know someone was running her way until they crashed into her and she landed on her bum. "Ow!"

"Sorry," a voice said sheepishly.

Hermione looked up and saw a boy her age with messy, jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Hermione waved off his apology. "It's fine," she said hurriedly. Hermione started to pick up her books.

"Let me help," the boy offered. Before Hermione could protest, he started to pick up help her pick up her books. The boy handed them to her with a smile on his face. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

"No problem," the boy assured her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing by yourself?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink. "I can take care of myself just fine," she insisted, embarrassed. "But if you must know, I came here with a friend."

The boy held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself.

Hermione shook it. "Hermione Granger."

Harry grinned and kissed her hand. "What a lovely name," he commented.

Hermione blushed. Before she could say anything, however, Draco suddenly walked over to them and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "What did I miss, Mione?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Draco!" Hermione said delightedly.

Draco stared coldly at Harry. "Potter," he sneered.

Harry returned that look. "Malfoy," he spat back.

Hermione looked at the exchange in confusion. Why were they so cold to each other? Did they even know each other? Was it because of her? Hermione hoped not.

"We'd better be going, Hermione," Draco said suddenly, pulling her along.

"Wait!" Harry said. He took out his wand and minimized her books, making them small enough to fit in her cauldron.

Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry!" she said, then frowned. "But we're not allowed to do magic outside school," she chided.

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, we're in an area full of wizards," he told her. "The Ministry will never suspect it was me."

Hermione giggled, but Draco just frowned. "We'd better be going," he insisted. "I promised your mum I'd have you back around this time."

"Ok," Hermione agreed, following Draco. "Nice to meet you, Harry!"

"You too Hermione!"


	4. The Hogwarts' Express

**Hey people! Sorry for the wait, I have no wifi at home so I have to go to the library to update my stories. So, let's answer some reviews!**

 **MythStar Black Dragon: Thanks!**

 **XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX: Yes, they are alive.**

 **Slayer1974: Thank you!**

 **Goose (Guest): I'm sorry you feel that way. But you obviously ignored the part where I said there MIGHT be bashing, I never said there would definitely be bashing. I probably won't do it anyway, bashing takes a lot of work :P. And Draco's** ** _is_** **in the muggle world for a reason, but it would be giving away too much to reveal why.**

 **General Crow (Guest): Don't worry, I'm usually reading fanfics that were finished four years before I found it. To answer your question, no there will not be a dark wizard. As for Draco's parents, you'll see.**

 **KaylahPeta: Thanks! That makes me happy to hear!**

 **jennyfur88: Thank you for your support right at the beginning!**

 **I'd like to thank all my reviewers/followers/favoriters! (I know it's not a word.) Whether you love or hate my stories, I swear my face completely lights up when I receive an email on my phone! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Hermione tried to hide her nervousness as her mother drove her and Darco to King's Cross Station. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought about her father and sister. Dan Granger hadn't said a word to his youngest daughter while Hadley had said,"Good riddance! There will be two less freaks around here!"

Emma Granger, sensing her daughters sadness, patted her hand. "Don't worry, dear," she assured the brunette. "They'll come around."

Hermione smiled at her mother; though she doubted her words, it's always nice to hear Emma's optimism. "I hope so, Mum," she said, giving her mother a small, sad smile.

From the backseat, Draco patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mione. Hogwarts will be great, you'll see!" he said excitedly, earning a smile from Hermione.

Once they got into the station, Emma became nervous. "What platform is it again, dear?" she asked nervously. It was a known fact to the Granger family (and Draco) that Emma has really bad anxiety.

"Platform nine and three quarters," Hermione reminded her mother. "Don't worry, Mum, Draco and I can find it on our own."

Emma looked at her daughter and suddenly pulled her into a hug, crying into her bushy hair. Hermione hugged her mother back, patting her on the back reassuringly. "Goodbye Hermione, have a lovely school year."

"I will, Mum."

Emma turned to Draco. "Draco, please look after my baby girl," she pleaded. Draco promised he'd keep her out of getting into too much trouble, to which Hermione swatted his arm playfully. After a few more tearful goodbyes, Emma left the children.

Hermione stared at the spot her mother had been, until Draco tugged at her sleeve. "Mione, we'd better find platform nine and three quarters," he said gently. She nodded and the two walked off.

The two arrived at a spot in between platform nine and platform ten. Hermione turned to the blond next to her. "Draco, there's no platfrom nine and three quarters!" she said starting to panic. "What do we do?!"

Draco grabbed her shoulders. "Mione, calm down," he said calmly. "We'll figure it out, we are smart after all." Despite the situation, Hermione giggled a little.

"Excuse me," a female voice said behind them. They turned to see a very pretty woman with thick red hair and familiar green eyes. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?" Hermione sighed a breath of relief.

"Yes we are, Mrs. Potter," Draco said politely. "I'm afraid we don't know how to get on the platform though." Potter, Potter; that name was familiar, but Hermione couldn't remember where she'd heard it.

Mrs. Potter chuckled. "Hello, Draco," she greeted. You see that wall between platform nine and platform ten? That's really just a barrier to the Hogwarts' Express. Just walk though it, or run if you're nervous."

The two eleven year olds nodded. "Thank you, ma'am," Hermione said.

The two did as the redhead woman said and entered the station of the Hogwarts' Express. Both of their mouths hung open at the sight of the magnificent train, but they quickly loaded their trunks and boarded. Draco and Hermione quickly found an empty compartment.

"Who was that woman, Draco?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

Draco gave her a funny look. "Mione, that was Lily Potter, Potter's mother," he informed him. Hermione stared at him blankly, which was rare for her. Draco sighed. " _Harry_ Potter."

"Oh!"

Just then, said wizard popped his head in the compartment. "Someone say my name?" he asked cockily.

Draco glared at him while Hermione beamed. "Harry!" she exclaimed happily.

"What do you want, Potter?" the blond snapped.

Hermione gave him a look. "Draco!" she chided.

Harry waved him off. "It's cool Hermione," he said nonchalantly. Harry winked at Hermione, making her cheeks flush pink. "See you later Hermione. Mlafoy." With that, the green eyed boy left the compartment.

Hermione turned to Draco. "What was that about?" she asked angrily. "He was being perfectly nice!"

"Mione, he's a bloody git!" Draco insisted. "Couldn't you see he was flirting with you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "He was not flirting with me! What, are you jealous?" she demanded. "Is that why you're acting like such a prat?"

Draco didn't say anything, he just looked away from her. Hermione threw her hands up, frustrated, and stormed out of their compartment, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

 **Me: Oh Hermione, so oblivious.**

 **Hermione: I am not!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Yes you are. And where the heck did you come from?!**

 **Hermione: I don't know, you probably just thought me up, you loon.**

 **Me: *glares* You are SO lucky you're my favorite character!**

 **Hermione: *smirks* I know.**


	5. The Sorting

**Hey guys I'm back! Welcome to another chapter of A Life Without Danger! Now, let's read some reviews!**

 **XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX: We most definitely will see Lily again! I'm not sure if Harry will have any siblings yet.**

 **Satoshi-gekkouga: Thanks! While I'm trying to make Harry cocky and arrogant, I also took into consideration that Lily was his mother.**

 **Trainer Azurite (guest): Me too!**

 **General Crow: You'll see!**

 **jennyfur88: Thanks!**

To say Hermione was frustrated was an understatement; she was completely livid! Try as she might, she just couldn't understand Draco's emotions, and Hermione always got frustrated with things she didn't understand. Grumbling, she entered an empty compartment and sat down, arms crossed. _Stupid Draco,_ she thought venomously. _Stupid Dad, stupid Hadley._

"Hi," a quiet voice said. Hermione turned to see to tan skinned girls who looked to be twins. They had long, straight raven black hair and brown eyes. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Hermione gestured to the seat opposite of her. "Not at all," she said to the twins, smiling. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The twins smiled back and sat down across from her. "My name is Pavarti Patil," one introduced herself.

"And I'm Padma Patil," the other told Hermione. "Nice to meet you."

Just then, the compartment door slid open. A girl with long, curly blond hair and big hazel eyes poked her head in. "Hello," she greeted. "Can I sit here?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as the girl sat next to her. "My name is Hermione Granger," she said.

"Lavender Brown."

The twins introduced themselves to the newcomer. Before Hermione knew it, she was laughing and talking with the rest of the girls. She thought this odd because she usually didn't get along with girls her age. Hermione preferred to read rather than talk about make-up or boys. Time seemed to pass quickly as the girls continued to talk. Soon, the Hogwarts' Express came to a stop and Hermione felt a wave of excitement.

When the four girls got off the train, they quickly spotted a giant of a man. "Firs' years!" he called. "Firs' years over here!" Hermione and her new friends quickly made their way over to where he was and saw boats big enough to fit four first years. The four girls got into the first boat they saw. The boats began to make their way towards a magnificent castle and Hermione thought she might pass out.

Soon, the boats came to a stop in front of the castle. All the first years quickly got off and followed the man to the castle gates. The doors opened and a stern-looking woman Hermione recognized as Professor McGonagal came out. "Firs' years, Professor," the man informed her.

The professor lead the first years into Hogwarts and told them about each house; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She talked about how your house members are like your family; you live, eat, and have classes together. She lead them inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts where they all sat down at one table. Professor McGonagal walked up to the front of the Great Hall where she held a list.

Hermione was extremely nervous as the professor called out names. Finally, "Brown, Lavender." Hermione gave the girl a thumbs-up as Professor McGonagal placed an old hat atop Lavender's head. After a few minutes, the hat called out, " **GRYFFINDOR**!" Numerous claps were throughout the Great Hall. Then, soon after, "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath as she went up there. The professor placed the hat on her head and Hermione nearly jumped out of the chair when it began talking to her:

 **A bright, creative, ambitious and cunning mind I see! Ravenclaw or Slytherin would be good. Wait, I see a very loyal and hard-working spirit, Hufflepuff would do the trick. No, I sense an extremely brave heart, better be GRYFFINDOR!**

Cheers exploded from the Gryffindor table as Hermione sat next to Lavender.

After a few more, It was Draco's turn. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled, " **SLYTHERIN!** " Hermione scowled, but clapped anyway, gaining strange looks from her housemates.

Pavarti soon joined them, but Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw, to the others' dismay. Soon, it was Harry's turn. After a few minutes, the hat called, " **GRYFFINDOR!** " Everyone from Gryffindor cheered as Harry sat across from Hermione. The Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, announced it was time to begin the feast after the last first year had been sorted. Hermione had never tasted food so good in her life. Soon, it was time for everyone to head to bed.

 **I know, I know it was crappy.**


	6. The Word

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hope the wait wasn't too long! Time to answer reviews!**

 **TomTM: Thank you so much, that means a lot! And trust me, I know the feeling!**

 **Vaneesa85: I'm glad to hear that!**

 **EscapedMinds: Don't worry, he's coming! It's just hard to write him like that.**

 **jennyfur88: Thanks!**

 **General Crow (Guest): That's one thing that will never change, even in AUs like this.**

 **Now on with the fic!**

 _*Time Jump, Fifth Year*_

Hermione absolutely loved her time at Hogwarts. In classes with Hufflepuffs, she, Pavarti, and Lavender were either always together or took turns being each others' partners. In the classes they had with the Slytherins, Hermione was usually Draco's (who she had made up with) partner. And when they had class with the Ravenclaws, they four girls took turns.

There was one thing that bothered her though: Harry. The more Hermione saw Harry, the more she saw that Draco was right: he was a git. Not to her of course, he was actually quite flirty with her. But Hermione noticed that he had a thing for bullying Slytherins, more specifically Draco. Hermione couldn't stand bullying, so now she and Harry were on a second name basis. And it didn't help that Ronald Weasley was also a git, but more so than Harry. Hermione had a feeling that Weasley didn't like her very much because she drew Harry's attention away from him. Of course, she couldn't blame him for being a bit jealous, Hermione sometimes found herself alone in classes with the Slytherins when Pavarti and Lavender were partnered with each other because Draco had decided to be paired up with Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott. Zabini was okay, but Nott was a little prejudiced towards her.

But there was one day that would change everything for Hermione...

OoOoOo

It was an early December morning that had started out like any other day at Hogwarts. She had gotten up, got dressed, narrowly avoided Harry's attempts to ask her out, and had joined Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma (who usually sat at the Gryffindor table with them) for breakfast, and had gone to all her classes. Things were going great, until she heard two familiar voices shouting at each other outside the castle.

"I'm warning you Potter, stay away from her!" That sounded like...

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy!" That was definitely Harry. "I can talk to her if I want!"

Hermione peeked around the corner and groaned when she saw Harry and Draco shouting at each other. Zabini and Nott were on either side of Draco while Weasley and Neville Longbottom were on Harry's, She gasped when Draco pulled his wand out on Harry.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Harry shouted immediately, sending Draco's wand flying. Weasley and Longbottom quickly stupefied Nott and Zabini too, knocking them out.

Harry glared at Draco and uttered a spell Hermione couldn't hear. Suddenly, Draco was hanging in the air upside down by his legs. Hermione knew she had to intervene; however much affection Harry showed her, Draco was still her best friend. Hermione quickly stomped over to them. "Hey!" she barked. "Who do you think you are, Potter!?" The brunette whipped out her own wand.

Harry, Weasley, and Longbottom eyed her wand almost nervously, it was no secret that Hermione was the top of their class. "Easy, Granger," Harry spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione was ready to hex him into oblivion. "Let him down you git!" She demanded. "You've already disarmed him, so put him down!"

Harry's green eyes met Hermione's brown ones. They stared each other down for a moment before Harry sighed. "Fine," he agreed, before letting Draco down. Harry turned to the blond. "You're lucky Granger was here."

Draco glared at him. "I don't need help from a Mudblood!" he shouted, then quickly covered his mouth.

Harry, Weasley, and Longbottom all pointed their wands at him. "What did you just call her, ferret?" Weasley demanded. Sure, he thought Hermione was Miss Know-It-All, but he still strongly disapproved of that word. He'd been taught from a very young age that it was the worst thing you could call a Muggle-Born.

"You'd better apologize!" Neville threatened.

"Put those down!" Hermione commanded. "You think I want _you three_ to make him apologize? It's not a real apology if he's being threatened! And you're bullies, I can't stand bullying!" She turned to Draco. "And _you_! I though you were my best friend! But you're no better than your father!" That was a low blow and Hermione knew it. But right now, she couldn't care less as she turned and bolted for the library, tears flying out of her eyes.

Harry gave Draco a deathly glare. "Now you've done it!" he snapped and ran after Hermione. "Granger! Wait! Come back!" Ron and Neville also gave him a glare, though not as severe as Harry's, and walked in the opposite direction.

Draco was left to himself, knowing that he'd just royally screwed up. Big time.

 **Hi guys! Firstly, I want to apologize for the wait. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the my copycat ways. I honestly was desperate. But remember, this _will_ be different, just give it time. Until next time! **


	7. A Sweet Start

**Hello my fellow fangirls and/or Harry Potter nerds! How's life? Honestly, school's been like a never-ending nightmare, but I'm writing so that (kind of) makes up for it.**

 **Vaneesa85: Thank you so much!**

 **lozzy035: Yes, yes, poor ferret. JK (Rowling)! See what I did there? Anyone? Fine. Don't laugh at my jokes. *grumble* Here's that update!**

 **General Crow (Guest): He probably would. Don't worry though, Draco will come around in the end.**

 **Now on with the fic!**

 **OoOoOo**

Hermione felt like dying. Her _best friend_ who she'd known since she was _five_ , introduced her to the Magical World, and always had her back just called her that, that _word_. Usually, Hermione didn't mind when her classmates from ancient Pureblood families like Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott called her that because she knew it meant nothing. That it didn't matter what those jerks who didn't even know her said about her because she was the brightest witch in her year, maybe even her whole _generation_. Hermione knew she belonged at Hogwarts just as much as anyone else because she proved it every single day.

No, what got to her was the fact that _Draco_ of all people had called her that. Not even _Ronald freaking Weasley_ had the nerve to call her that because his family wasn't racist in the least. Hermione had never given much thought to that word because she knew that it made prejudice Purebloods who couldn't even transfigure a _match_ feel better about themselves. But now that Draco had said it, it really made her feel like the definition of a Mudblood. Useless, dirty, undeserving of magic...

A voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. "Granger?" it called. "Granger it's me!"

"Go away Potter!" Hermione snapped/sobbed through her tears.

"Don't listen to what that prat said! You're brilliant! You know as well as I that you deserve to be here just as much as Malfoy! Hell, maybe even more than him!" Harry exclaimed. "Dammit, Hermione! Say something!"

Hermione opened the door to the broom closet in the Gryffindor Tower common room partway, revealing half of her face. "Do you mean that, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"You know I do," Harry retorted.

Hermione just stared at him for a few more seconds before her small frame collided with his chest, making him stumble more into the common room. She clutched his shirt, more tears flowing freely. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, as if he were afraid to let go. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione realized what she was doing and pulled away.

The brunette quickly wiped her tears. "Sorry about that, Harry," she apologized, masking the sorrow in her voice.

Harry sighed. "Why do you do that?" he asked, almost irritated.

"What?"

"Hide yourself," Harry answered. "I almost never know what you're thinking. You shut yourself away and never let anyone know how much you're hurting inside.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Harry, you wouldn't understand,' she told him. "Showing emotions is a weakness. It leaves you vulnerable, wide open for an attack, mentally _and_ physically. I've learned that the less vulnerability you show, the less satisfaction you give people."

"Hermione, please don't do this to yourself," Harry almost begged. "You should let yourself feel _every_ emotion. Anger, sadness, frustration, all of it. Please at least promise you'll try."

Hermione sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll try, for you."

Harry beamed. "Great!" he exclaimed. "Now, we've got about five seconds before your friends come in and kick my arse..."

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Make that three," Harry added making Hermione giggle.

Lavender pointed her finger against his chest threateningly, the Patil twins at her sides. "You have about ten seconds to explain yourself..."

"Lav, stop," Hermione commanded. "It wasn't Harry, he's an alright bloke."

"Then why are you crying?" Padma and Pavarti demanded.

Hermione frowned. "Draco...'" she admitted, shocking her friends into silence. Hermione began retelling the story to the three girls. When she got to the part about Draco calling her a Mudblood, Harry grasped her hand in his gently.

Lavender looked about ready to kill the blond Slytherin and Padma and Pavarti didn't look too far behind. Before they could start ranting, however, Hermione raised a hand to silence them. "You all can send his to bloody Hell for all I care," she began. "Just do it _tomorrow_." The three girls agreed and Harry made his way to the boy's dorms while the girls began to go to theirs. Padma, of course, started to make her way towards Ravenclaw Tower.

When they entered their dorm, Lavender nudged Hermione in her side. "So, what's going on with you and Harry?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione blushed. "We're just friends," she muttered.

Pavarti rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Whatever," Hermione muttered getting in bed. "Just let me sleep."

No one argued with her.


	8. Lily's Advice

Severus Snape didn't know what to make of the scene he just saw. His godson Draco Malfoy had just called the Muggle-Born Hermione Granger a Mudblood and Potter and Lily's Harry Potter had come to her defense. He was surprised he didn't have a heart attack on sight. Severus knew he could not let it end like this; of course Potter would get the girl, but he couldn't allow Draco to become bitter and depressed as he did. He could not allow Draco to lose Hermione just as he lost Lily. It was time to send a letter...

OoOoOo

Lily Potter held the letter in her hands shocked out of her mind. Not only was Severus contacting her, but he was actually asking for her and James' help with her son, the Malfoy boy, and the Muggle-Born girl. A few moments later, her husband walked into the room.

"Hi Lilyflower," he greeted, but then noticed the letter in her hands. "Who's that from?"

Lily finally found her voice. "Severus," she answered. "He's asking us to come to Hogwarts."

James raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would he ask for _our_ help?" he inquired suspiciously.

Lily handed him the letter. After reading it for a few moments, he handed it back to her. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

Hermione was frightened. Professor Snape had just told her, Harry, and Draco to stay behind after class. She had a sneaking suspicion this had to do with yesterday's events. Of course, the brunette had no idea how her potions professor would know nor why he would care. Maybe to duck house points from the three?

After the lesson, Hermione, Harry, and Draco did as they were told and stayed seated. "What is this all about, Professor?" Harry asked. It was no secret that he and Professor Snape did not get along and he obviously wasn't happy about staying after class for no reason.

Professor Snape ignored him. "I witnessed the scene between you three yesterday," he informed them. "And I've brought some people to give you advice." Right after he said that, two people entered the room. One was a woman with thick red hair and emerald green eyes. The other was a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes who bore a strong resemblance to Harry.

Harry looked appalled. "Mom?!" he exclaimed. "Dad?! What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Potter took a deep breath. "Son, we're here to stop you three from making a terrible mistake," she told him. The redhead smiled at Hermione. "Hermione dear, may I speak to you for a second?" Hermione nodded mutely and walked towards the woman, following her out the door.

Lily looked at Hermione. "Hermione, is it true that Draco called you that vulgar word?" she asked kindly. Hermione nodded. "I know your hurt, I was too. But Draco was embarrassed. You two are such great friends, please don't let a fight like this ruin it."

Hermione nodded. "I understand," she said. "I won't let a dumb fight ruin our friendship."

Lily beamed. "Atta girl," she said affectionately. "I know that Draco likes you, but I get the feeling you don't feel the same?"

Hermione turned red. "He's a good friend," she began. "but I don't like him that way."

Lily placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, I know what you feel towards Harry, just don't cast Draco aside," she advised. "Keep him in your life and stay in his."

Hermione nodded again. "I will," she promised. She hugged the older woman. "Thank you."

Lily hugged her back. "No problem," she said. "Now, let's see if those boys are finished." Hermione giggled and followed Lily back into the classroom, feeling better than she had since the fight.


	9. James and Severus's Advice

Harry looked at the door Hermione and his mother had gone through, then two Draco and Professor Snape, then turned his attention to his father. "Dad?" he inquired. "What're you and Mum doing here?"

James sighed. "Son," he began. "Do you know how your mum and I met?"

Harry shrugged. "At Hogwarts," he answered. "She found you annoying while you chased her for years. She finally gave you a chance in seventh year and you got married after you graduated Hogwarts."

"That's part of it," James admitted. "but there is also a part we never told you. You see, your mum met a young wizard her age before she even knew magic existed. He told her she was a witch and of the Magical World. His name was Severus Snape."

Harry's eyes went wide in shock. " _Him?!"_ he exclaimed, pointing to his professor. "Mum was friends with _him_?!"

Draco glared. "Watch where you're pointing, Potter," he spat, not liking the tone Harry was using when he mentioned his godfather.

"Calm yourself, Draco," Severus spoke. "It's that kind of hatred that got us in this mess in the first place."

James cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I said I pursued your mum for years," he continued. "but I was a right git to her best friend."

Severus sneered. "Good to see you admit it, Potter," he said.

James glared at him. "You're not totally innocent in this _Snivellus_ ," he bit back, then turned to his son. "Son, I'll admit I wasn't perfect. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"That goes for you too, Draco," Severus agreed. "I did something unforgiveable to someone who was supposed to be my best friend."

"What did you do, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

Severus sighed. "I called Lily a Mudblood," he admitted quietly.

Harry whipped out his wand. "Just like a Slytherin, huh?" he demanded. "First you call my mother a Mudblood, and about twenty years later, your ferret of a godson does the same to Hermione!"

"Put that away," James commanded Harry softly. "We're here to talk."

Draco hung his head in shame. "I didn't mean to," he said quietly. "I'd never want to hurt Hermione, she's my best friend."

Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Draco," he said. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Harry, being a git to Hermione's best friend is not going to win her over," James said wisely. "Treating her with kindness and respect goes a long way."

Severus slightly nodded. "Draco, I know it's hard to accept, but Hermione thinks of you as her best friend, nothing else," he informed his godson. "Just be there for her. Both of you, don't make the same mistakes we did."

Harry stepped closer to Draco and held out a hand. "I'm sorry Malfoy," he apologized. "But I really do care for Hermione and I promise I won't hurt her. Can we get along for her sake?"

Draco met him halfway and shook his hand. "Sure Potter," he agreed. "For Hermione."

Suddenly, a slow clapping was heard. From the door emerged Lily and Hermione. "That was beautiful boys," the redhead commented. She then turned to Severus and James. "Now if only you two had as much sense as your son and grandson."

The two men stared at each other, neither one moving. Surprisingly, Severus approached James first, hand outstretched. "Potter, I suppose I can tolerate you for Lily's sake," he managed.

James ginned. "Sure Snape," he agreed. "For Lily."


	10. Epilogue

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Hi Lilac," she greeted her daughter affectionately. Lilac Lily Potter was eight years old. She had Harry's emerald green eyes and Hermione's bushy brown hair. She took after Harry in personality; she loved pranks and was fascinated with Quidditch, making it clear she wanted to try out when she got to Hogwarts.

Lilac frowned. "Mummy, Iris is being mean to me," she whined. Hermione arched an eyebrow and was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"I am not!" another voice said defensively, coming into the room. Iris Emma Potter was eleven years old. She had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and straight jet black hair like Harry. Unlike Lilac, Iris was more on the quiet side. She enjoyed reading and learning like her mother and strived to be the best in all her classes.

Lilac glared at her sister. "She is too!" she exclaimed to her mother. "She won't play with me!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm going to Hogwarts soon you dweeb!" she retorted. "I have to study!"

Lilac stuck her tongue out. "You're such a nerd!" she shot back.

"Would you lot _stop_ screaming?" another voice demanded, entering the room. James Sirius Potter was the oldest of the Potter children, being fourteen. He had Harry's messy jet black hair and his green eyes as well. He was a combination of both his parents, often being the middle ground in his sisters' arguments. "You'll wake Remus."

Remus Severus Potter was the youngest of the Potter children. He was five with his mother's hair color (but styled like Harry's) and her eyes. He like his brother showed signs of being like both his parents.

Hermione smiled at her oldest. "Finally got him to bed did you?" she asked.

"It was a hassle," admitted James grinning. "I had to read him the _Three Brothers Story_ twice!"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry son," she said regretfully. "but you'll have to wake him up, it's time to got drop you and Iris off at the platform.

James facepalmed and hurried off the wake his brother.

"Mum, what about dad?" Iris asked her mother.

"He's meeting us at the platform, dear," Hermione told her daughter. "Now let's go!"

OoOoOo

 _King's Cross Station_

Iris beamed as she saw her best friends Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and, Helga Longbottom waiting for her. After one last hug to her family, she was off on the train.

Hermione held Remus and Lilac close as she watched her two oldest go off to Hogwarts; one of them for the first time. Harry had his arm around her as they waited until the train was out of sight. Lilac buried her face in Harry's shirt and a wet spot soon appeared.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Harry asked his daughter, concerned.

"I'm gonna miss Iris!" she sobbed.

Hermione gently pried her daughter off of her husband and held her close. "It's okay Lilac," she cooed. "Iris won't be gone forever, she'll come back. And soon enough, you'll be off to Hogwarts too."

As the Potter family walked off, Hermione caught sight of Draco's gray eyes. He nodded at her and she winked back, a smile gracing her face. She thought about her promise to her now mother-in-law all those years ago. _Yeah,_ she thought. _I definitely kept my promise._

 **Yes I know, the ending is very crappy and rushed. But I'm on a time limit here people!**


	11. Rewrite?

**Hi guys!**

 **Wow, after like a year this is still the most popular story on here. Ironically, I think it's my most poorly written one. If I have the time, I might (keyword:** ** _might_** **) rewrite it. Only because I think I can do a much better job than I previously did. If enough of you want me to, I will consider revising this story again. Let me know if that's what you want!**

 **Sincerely,  
Rose**


	12. THE REWRITE IS OUT

**It's finally here! The rewrite to _A Life Without Danger_ has finally been published. So if you still have an interest in checking it out, please do! I promise, it'll (probably) be better than this one. I haven't written Harry Potter in a while, so let's see how well I know my characters (spoiler alert: probably not that well)...**

 _ **-Violet Rose of Darkness**_


End file.
